Love is Poison
by Jedi Starkiller
Summary: Rosalina Luna Wilson was just a normal girl on the dangerous and sandy planet of Tatooine, until she is kidnapped and taken aboard Vader's ship for good measures. She is, then, sentenced to find Luke Skywalker and bring him to his father. But will she be able to carry out Lord Vader's deed? Or will she find an interest in Luke Skywalker and join his side? AU Fanfiction


Love is Poison

***Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first story I have ever made. I really hope you enjoy this and aside from you guys, I mean me as well.**

**So my motivation for this story was my love for the Original Star Wars trilogy. So I was thinking about making this story because I have a love for Luke Skywalker. Thought this would be pretty simple :) Thanks for reading this. Hopefully I do a pretty good job on this.**

**And I do take criticism very seriously. I love having people telling me what I am doing poorly in like: grammar, spelling issues, descriptions, or something in between those lines. After all, it is my first story so I do not expect this to be perfect at all but I will do my best to actually make it a great and fun story to read.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: The Dream

Rosalina Luna Wilson slowly walked up and down the sandy hills of Tatooine, the blazing heat penetrating into her body. After all, it took a while for her to get from Mos Eisley to her parents' house. She traveled there, under the hot sun of course, to meet up and hang out with her friends in the Mos Eisley Cantina. She always loved to have a little drink with them and hang around with the damn fools in the cantina. She, however, knows when enough is enough, especially to be cautious around the dummies in Mos Eisley.

When Rose finally returned home after approximately 20 minutes of wandering around in the deep sea of sand, she entered the roomy little hut of her room. She smiled as she looked at her bed to find that her diary and pen remained under her pillow. She walked over and snatched them out from behind the pillow. Rosalina, then, opened her diary carefully and examined the pages. They filled up with drawings and little entries as to what her day was like, how life had been, and deep secrets. Today, she decided to go a different way. She flipped to the final pages which had been left blank, just for future purposes only. She clicked her pen and started writing about something a bit more interesting. She wrote:

_My Dream Boy_

_Well, I have been getting very anxious to meet my boy from my dreams so I am deciding to absolutely describe him._

_My dream boy will have dark blonde hair and very bright sapphire colored eyes. His smile will always be perfectly white, and it will always brighten up my day. He is found to be courageous and super amazing in combat. He will love me no matter how much I might hate him for some stupid thing he might have done. He must be wise and very tall. Make me laugh and always have my back._

Rose thought to herself for a bit as to thinking what else she would make up for her perfect boy. She loved to make up stuff, since it was her life hobby to tell stories about somebody or something. But now, it was important for her. She always wanted to search for her love, but he, her dream guy, never seemed to fit up to her expectations. She had searched a bit down back in Mos Eisley whenever she was alone, but it rarely happened. Rose lost her train of thought when her dad, Henry, called for her.

"Rosalina, are you home already?" Henry yelled from outside her little hut. "Supper is ready! We made some corn and we thought you ought to try this new drink here too." He hurried into her room and she shoved her diary away under the fluffy, white pillow with the pen still in her sweaty hand. She grinned, got up, and walked down towards the kitchen, almost forgetting to throw her pen back down. She knew she should have been home earlier so they could have dinner a little bit beforehand. Her parents never ate supper without her. She never knew why. They always said, "We do not want to waste the food." Whatever that means.

She sat down and waited for her food to come. She started to fiddle with her fingers. Her mother sat down across from her, keeping a sharp eye on her. Her mother did not love her daughter completely. After all, she was Rose's step-mother. Rose's step-mother was called Delmora, but her real name was something different. She never told Rosalina and she didn't understand why it is such an intense subject to talk about. But she went along with it.

Delmora coughed, seeming to get her step-daughter's attention. Rose stopped messing around and looked at her mother with pure hatred. Delmora smiled and coughed again, this time getting Rosalina annoyed.

"I assume you're having much fun with your friends down in Mos Eisley, correct?" said her step-mom. All Rose did was nod. She could care less right now. "Good," Delmora smiled. "But, sadly enough, you can't go there much anymore."

At this Rosalina stood up from her chair, looking at her devil of a mother with that God awful smile. All her step-mother did was ruin her life more and more. Rose then asked, "What for?"

Delmora's smile widened. "Well, you see," she began, "I've been beginning to wonder if you are hanging out with the proper friends is all. And, of course, we have to start harvesting. It's getting nearer and nearer, the harvest season is. And I do expect you to help your father and me!"

Rose sat back down and began to protest but she was suddenly stopped as her father came into the room with the plates. He saw the anger in her eyes and looked at her with question. She shook her head, thoroughly thinking about this whole thing. Had it been that her mother started to care for her? Or was she only making her life miserable? Rosalina knew she had no life on this wretched planet. It was so…distant.

She got up and left the table, hearing her father ask, "Where are you going Rose?" She did not, however, answer him. She had much thinking to do in her room. _How will she get off this damn planet? How will she deal with her mother's little talk this evening? How will her father react?_ Oh yes, Henry always sided with Delmora, which was why hewas becoming just like her! Twisted and evil.

Her train of thought was broken when her father called her name once again. "Rosalina Luna!" he yelled. "Get back down here and finish this meal, _now_!" She ignored him, feeling a bit drowsy. She hadn't rested the night before. She always thought over many questions during her nights at home, one of which popped up every once in a while. _How can she fly away from Tatooine?_

She plopped onto her bed and rested her eyes for a moment. She started to dream a bit, but opened her eyes to keep her from sleeping. It was not that late. She looked out to see the sunset and she grinned. She loved the sunset on Tatooine. That was pretty much the only thing she loved about this rock planet. She closed her eyes once more, feeling the warm sun heat on her cold and dry face. She then started to dream again, but only hearing unfamiliar voices.

_ There knelt a boy with dark blonde hair and blue crystal eyes, the same as in her diary. He stared at her with such sadness. Tears strolled down his rosy red cheeks. He closed his eyes and held her upper body in his arms. She was lying on the ground, barely alive. She couldn't be saved._

_ They were on a distant planet where it rained. The water was harshly slashing the house just below them as they stood on the roof of the home. The sky was dark, but it was day time, and clouded everywhere. No sun in sight at all._

_ Everything suddenly became black in the background. He got up, eyes turning red, holding a red laser stick in his shaky hands. It seemed as if he was being controlled to do this._

_ "I'm s-s-sorry," he said in a little boy-ish voice. He raised the light stick over his head and struck it down into her body. Heat penetrated into her lower stomach. She knew she was done for. She was too weak. As soon as he raised the laser sword once again, everything went black._


End file.
